Frozen memories
by VodnikGAZ
Summary: One day Marceline visited Ice King. She wanted to ask him one question, but he said he wanted to marry her, which caused Marceline's heart broken. What will she do? Rated M for safe. Finnceline containt.
1. Chapter 1-Rash decision

**[A/N] Hello guys. I was busy lately, so I couldn't finish my story. And my computer went wrong so I gave it to my brother so he will repair my computer. I had many finished chapters on my computer due internet problems, so I can't just write this again.**

**Anyway, let's read ,my new story. It can contain many mistakes due to iPad writing, so don't bother me because of that.**

* * *

**Alone day in the ice cave.**

There was another day in Ice Kingdom. Penguins "talking" and some other creatures which are usually there. Ice King was sitting alone on his bed, writing his fanfiction "Fionna and Cake". But suddenly he heard:

"Hey Simon" - said female familiar voice. Of course it was Marceline, the Vampire Queen. She flew into ice cave and sat on chair.

"What -man? But hello Marceline. Why are you here?" - Ice King sadly said, still eyes on his book.

"Just chilling out of my house. Boring, y'know? And why are you sad? Is anything bothering you?"

"Yes! No princess would like to marry me and Finn is always kicking my butt when I am trying to get married." - Ice King said sadly, with watered eyes.

"No one would marry you because you are kidnaper! Do you think princesses would like it? And, by the way, I want you to ask one question..."

"Would I marry you? Of course yes, my dear!" - Ice King interupted and tried to kiss Marceline. But his kiss was uncompleted as Marceline hit old man by a fist to his lips. Ice King fell and then Marceline shouted angrily and with tears:

"How dare you?! You don't remember your past, do you?! You were nice man back then, but now you are complete jerk and buttface!" - shouted Marceline and another hit was send in old man's skull. This punch sent him flying for good 6 meter, until he felt on ice flour. Then he got up and said afraidly:

"But Marc..."

"No buts, buttface! Now you are forbidden to come to my house FOREVER!" - cried Marceline and flew out of ice cave, tears in her eyes.

* * *

**1 hour later at Marceline's house**

* * *

Marceline was sitting ( floating above ) her rock hard coach, sadly strumming her axe-bass. She was in depression due to Ice King's stupidity. 'I have no reasons to live, no one is really need me. Finn is always nearby Bonnibelle, Jake is afraid of me. Simon don't remember me, my father is ruler of Night-o-Sphere. And everybody think that I am only monster, but not a person. I am giving up. I don't have any good life at all. I think I'll kill myself, at last.' - Marceline thought and went upstairs, searching for any sharp wood piece. She found it in her closet, then grabbed it and went to bathroom. She lied in her bath and cut her veins with piece of sharp wood. Blood began slowly reaching surface of her pale skin and dropped down in bath.

* * *

Finn was standing near Marceline's house. He knocked twice, but nobody answered. 'Hmm, maybe she don't hear me?' - Finn thought and went into house. He found no signs of Marceline downstairs, so he went up. He saw door of her bathroom opened, but remebered, that the last time he went here he saw Marceline naked. But Finn walked in bathroom and saw terrifing scene. Marceline was lying in her bath and some blood around her. Then Finn saw her open wound and cried:

"Marceline! What have you done?! Where is your first aid kit?!"

"I won't tell you. I am going to die, finaly. I have no real reasons to live." - Marceline said weakly, her eyes looked deep into Finn's. Firstly, Finn stayed in shock, then took off his T shirt and ripped it into some kind of bandages. He wrapped them around Marceline's arm, closing her wound. She tried to resist, but unsucessfully. Then Finn cut his finger and forced Marceline to drink some of his blood. And Marceline, due to her wound, passed out. Finn carefully grabbed her and put her on bed. Then he tied her arms and legs to bed in case of trying to suicide again. "Marceline, why? You have reason to live, you have friends. You have me, at least. I know you think that I don't notice you at all, because of Peebles. But I like you as a friend. In fact you are my best friend. I cannot count Jake as my best friend, 'cause he is my brother. And I really like you, I can't see you as a monster." - Finn whispered in her ear, and then he pulled out a sleeping bag from his backpack, placed it near Marceline's bed. The he drifted out in deep sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Finn woke up in Marceline's house in early morning. He turned to Marceline and saw her in her sleep. Her breath was calm and quite. Finn was staring at Marceline for a while, when she finaly woke up.

"Huh? Finn, why am I tied?"

"You tried to suicide. I tied you in case of doing this again."

"Finn, why did you stop me?! I have no reasons to live! I have no friends, everyone left me!"

"You are not alone, Marceline. You have me and Jake."

"I have no friends! They don't keep secrets from each other!"

" I have no secrets which I didn't tell you."

"You know about me that you didn't tell! You know I was a murderer!"

"Marceline, it was not a secret, I think. It is no matter who you were. Important is one thing — who you are now."

"But you told Jake, don't you?!"

"I haven't told it anybody." - Finn said calmly. Then silence came for both of them. Finn was confused, so is Marceline.

"You... Haven't? Really?"

"Yes, Marceline. And why, Marceline, you decided to suicide? I thought you killed this desire long ago 'cause you are 1000 years old."

"The last straw was that my dear friend in the past, Simon, don't remember me and wanted to marry me..."

"But you could tell it me! I would help you with that and I will! Wait, how did you know Simon Petrikov?"

"Kinda long story. In short he gave me Hambo and helped me alot durin the afterwards of Great Mushroom War. And now, can you untie me?"

"Okay, I will. But don't try to suicide again, please." - Finn said and untied Marceline and helped her to sit.

"Finn, I am very hungry. Can you give me something red?"

"Sure, m'lady." - said Finn and went downstairs. He walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was low amount of food, but he found some red apples and brought them to Marceline. She sucked the color from them and throwed remainings in the trash bin.

"Finn, you said, you'll help me, right?"

"Anything for you, m'lady." - said Finn and Marceline blushed at his statement. But she quickly returned her normal face color and said:

"If you will help me, we must get Simon's mind and memories back to him. It will be a long trip, I think."

"I am reasy for it! But before I must inform Jake about it. Then we can go wherever we want." - said Finn and grabbed his phone and called Jake.

"Hello, who's calling?"

"Hey Jake, it's me, Finn! I wanna tell you something, I am going with Marceline to help Ice King's mind. We can return his memories and sanity, so , I think, he will stop kidnap princesses."

"Okay Finn, that's necessary. You may go, but under three conditions!"

"Here we go..."

"First, no tier 15 with Marceline."

"WHAT?! She is my friend, Jake! How dare you think about it!"

"Haha, just kidding. Second, don't be bravely stupid! Don't attack someone until necessary!"

"That's okay."

"And third and last - don't keep Marceline in danger, she is our friend. No sunlight, sharp wood, stake-to-heart, garlic."

"That's okay too, Jake. I will keep her safe for my life." - Finn said and Marceline blushed again at this statement. 'That's so sweet to me from him'

"So bye, Finn, I'm going to Lady's."

"Bye Jake!" - said Finn and hunged up phone.

"So, Marceline, we are going?"

"Yeah, we are." - said Marceline. Finn grabbed some food for Marceline from fridge, her towels and toothbrush. She grabbed her belongings and her axe-bass and they went for long, helping adventure.

**[A/N] Here is the end of first chapter! I hope you liked it, so review please. I'll write next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2-Unbreakable ice

**[A/N] Hello guys. That's second chapter of my story.**

**finnsfriendice12 - Thanks for review and I answered you in PM**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Thanks man**

**RandomFanFicReader772 - Lol, thanks.**

**And here the trip begins!**

* * *

Finn and Marceline took off Marcy's house. She grabbed Finn by his arm and lifted him in the air.

"So, Marceline, where're we going?"

"I have some sleep powder, so we can try to go into Simon's mind and open his memories."

"Too easy, but we can try." - said Finn in sceptic voice and the two flew to Ice Kingdom. The weather was as usual. Sunny and cold. Soon they saw Ice King flying to them.

"Who dares to enter the Ice Kingdom?! I've got rul... Oh, Finn and Marceline! Hey, I didn't kidnap any princess, why are you here!"

"We've got a gift for you."

"A gift? For me?"

"Yeah. Come here, we'll show you." - said Finn and the three landed on snow surface. Ice King walked to them and saw something in Finn's hand. IK looked closer, and then Finn blew sleep powder in his face. Ice King passed out and Finn and Marceline felt themselves flying into Ice King's memories. And then they passed out.

* * *

Marceline and Finn woke up in black room.

"Huh? Where're we?" - asked Marceline.

"I think we are in the core of Ice King's memories." - Finn answered. Then the two looked around and saw many branches of memories, covered with ice. They tried to open them, but felt pain in their hands.

"Argh, what's with this?"

"I think it's his crown, blocking Simon's memories." - answered Marceline. They looked around and saw many of memories blocked with ice. Memories from before the war and 200 years past it were blocked by sharp ice. Only after this were unlocked, but they were made... Of ice. Not blocked with it, but made of.

Finn and Marceline were looking at the memories for a few times, but heard walking noise. Soon they saw strange monster walking to them. The monster was humanoid and made of gold, three gems in it's head. The crown made of ice was atop his head.

"Who dares enter his memories?! Argh, you two?! I am sending you back to real world and if you'll try to come back, I'll freeze you forever!" - it said and then Marceline and Finn woke up near Ice King. They rubbed their aching heads and then Ice King woke up.

"Hey guys, it's not nice! You knocked me out! Now you'll taste my ice!" - shouted Ice King and lifted himself with his beard hovering in the air. Then he sent ice lighting in Finn, who dodged easily. Finn pulled out his sword and reflected another ice bolt right into Ice King's crown. It fell of his head and old man fell down to the hard snow surface and knocked himself out. Then Finn lifted up Marceline from the ground, who lightly blushed at Finn. Then Marceline sighed and said:

"If we can't access his memories by sleep powder, we can search where the crown was found by Simon. But I can't remember where it was."

"Marceline, I watched his tapes from long time ago and I can say that he found the crown in Northern Scandinavia. But I don't know where it is, or was."

"Maybe Bonnibelle knows the answer? She is the brainlord after all."

"Yeah, we should go to her. But I wanna get some food to eat, as my gut is screaming for it." - laughed Finn and the two went to the Tree Fort. Marceline lifted up Finn by his arm and they flew there and were met by waving Jake. They landed inside the Fort through the window, as Jake stratched to them.

"Hey Finn, how it went?"

"We tried to access to Ice King's memories by sleep powder, but it didn't work. So we'll search where the crown was found, and we will go ask Peebles where is that place now. But we're tired and need something to eat. Have you got any?"

"Sure, bro!" - said Jake and went into the kitchen to search for a meal. Finn and Marceline just sat on the couch, waiting for food. Soon Jake came out with two plates full of food. He hanged one plate to Finn, saying "Today meal for a hero!" And another to Marceline, "Red food for the vampire lady." Then they just sat on the couch, chewing. Then Jake said:

"Yeah, we weren't in Candy Kingdom for a while, so why not go there? I'll go with you, I wanna chill with Peps. He wanna show me some tricks or dark magic or whatever." - said Jake, and walked outside the house, Finn and Marceline following. Then he stretched for bigger size and a vampire and a human sat on yellow back of big bro.

"Marceline, why are you sitting on me? You can fly!"

"Shut up, dawg, I want some rest" - said Marceline and squeezed Jake's furr. He shivered and said:

"Hey, that hurts!"

"Just shut up and go already!" - said Marceline and the tree went to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

They arrived at Candy Castle and walked inside. They saw Peppermint Butler and walked to him. He greeted them as they came into the hall.

"Why are you here?"

"We want to meet Princess Bubblegum."

"You must wait for 5 minutes. She is taking a shower. And Jake, you came here Because I wanted to show you some tricks? Come with me, then." - said Peppermint Butler and walked with Jake outside the castle. Finn and Marceline sat on some chairs for guests, and soon Princess Bubblegum walked to them. She was as usual - she was in her pink dress, free hair and her crown atop of her hair.

"Hey Finn, hey Marceline, why are you here?"

"We need to ask you one question, Peebles. We need to find a place which was existed before the Great Mushroom War." - Finn answered and lightly blushed. He had still a crush on PB, so every time he see her his face becomes pink. And Marceline rolled her eyes annoyed at Finn's blushing. She still couldn't understand why Finn likes PB after all this rejections.

"What kind of place? City, island, continent?" - asked pink princess.

"Do you know where the place called Northern Scandinavia is situated now?"

"Hmm, that question is hard. We need my map to look for this place. I signed places before the war on present map." - said Princess Bubblegum and walked to royal library, Marceline and Finn following. Pink haired princess searched on her table filled with different types of paper. Politics, biological books, geography books and other scientific stuff.

"Here you are!" - Princess Bubblegum said, "Look, the place called Northen Scandinavie is situated... In the Ice Kingdom. I don't know what you have to find there, but this place is covered with one-two hundred meters of ice and snow, deep to the ground. If you want to get to the surface, you must go throught the basement of Ice King's lair. It'll be pretty hard because of this jerk. Even I don't know how many rooms and corridors Ice Castle have."

"Thanks for information, Peebles. Now me and Marceline must hurry to reach the surface, or underground, whatever. Tell Jake that I am leaving for a couple of days, maybe couple of weeks."

"Good luck, my hero" - said Princess Bubblegum and kissed Finn on his cheek. He blushed hardly and turned around and walked outside the Candy Castle. There was already evening, so they decided to stay in Marceline's cave for a night **(If you know what I mean, hehehe.)** and start next morning.

"So Finn, do you still have a crush on little sweet Bonnie?" - asked Marceline in annoyed tone.

"NO! I really like her... Okay, I really like her a lot." - said Finn and blushed, but Marceline was still staring at him, annoyed. "Okay, I really lo... lo... Love her, just don't stare at me!" - said Finn, blushing redder then the color of Marceline's axe-bass. Then Marceline laughed at him, holding her stomach, as Finn reached the darkest shade of red. When she stopped laughing they both went to Marceline's lair. As they reached the house Marcelinenthrew off her boots and went into the shower. Finnjust sat on hard rock couch, waiting for her and eating his sandwich, which he brought from Tree Fort. When Marceline finished her shower, she grabbed Finn byt his armpits and lifted him in her bedroom. **(Wink, wink, hehe.)** and throwed Finn on the flour near her bed, as she lied on sheets.

"C'mon Finn, let's get some sleep before a long and boring trip."

"Sleep? Where? I haven't brought my sleeping bag!"

"With me, you're weenie." - said Marceline and Finn blushed hard. He didn't think Marceline would say this.

"Haha, don't like the fact about sleeping with a woman? But lately you'll have to do this more often, so come here. It's not every time you can sleep with a girl in your age, hehe." - Marceline blushed lightly and giggled, as Finn lied next to her, reaching again the darkest shade of red. Then Marceline lied her head on Finn's chest, causing him to gasp.

"Oh, shut up. Eve if you are not my henchman I can always use you as a living pillow, hehe." - Marceline giggled and soon drifted of sleeping.'Women are so strange sometimes. Will I ever understand them? I think no, duh.' - Finn thought and wrapped his hands around Marceline, making her "living pillow" larger. "Good night, Marceline." - Finn said and drifted off to sleep, unnoticing Marceline smiling, half sleeping.

**[A/N] Sweet ending, isn't it? Anyway, leave reviews and follow! Next chapter is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3-Ice Deep Inside

**[A/N] Hello again. Guys, do you know how it's difficult writing with iPad? Sorry, I can't post 2 or more chapters per day, because of the iPad. BUT I can write one chapter per day.**

**Anyway, lets start with new chapter!**

* * *

Finn woke up early in the morning ( As he usually does ) in Marceline's bed. Marceline was still sleeping, head on Finn's chest. So he tryed not to wake up Marceline, crawling out of her bed. He sneaked downstairs, opened the fridge and made breakfast for himself and for Marceline (He is the hero, so he must take care of ladies). Finn made himself some spagetti and salat made of red fruit and vegetables for Marceline. Then he sat on the chair waiting for Marceline. Five minutes later she woke up, yawned and asked:

"Finn? Are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm downstairs." - Finn answered and soon saw Marceline floating to him. She sat nearby and asked:

"Hmm, you made breakfast for me?"

"Ye-ah, Marceline. I am the hero after all." - said Finn and lightly blushed.

"Haha, is our hero blushing again?" - Marceline giggled and saw Finn becoming redder and redder. Then Marceline laughed hard as tears appeared in her eyes. She held her stomach because of her laughing, now rolling on the flour.

"Why are you laughing at me? I'm only 13 years old boy, what did you expect from me while I was near aome lady? Expecially the one who likes doing mind games with my young brain!" - Finn said as he became redder than before. When Marceline stopped laughing and wiped her tears, she began to eat her delicious morning meal.

"Finn, don't understand my speech in a wrong way, but you is too shy for your age. Other boys I had already seen were more pervy and less shy, unlike you. You is just so pure. Like old song said..." - said Marceline, grabbed her axe-bass and began to sing:

_He's the one, pure in his heart,_

_Shining fair in the bliss, never lost._

_Noble grace, innocent faith,_

_Running throughout the fields,_ (Whisper)_ immense,_

_Shouting free in the air,_ (Whisper)_ again,_

_Dancing there with the wi~ind_

"Thanks Marceline." - said Finn, still blushing, but amazed of Marceline's skill of singing.

_"_Anytime, hero. I had quite of time to practise my singing and playing my bass." - said Marceline and the two resumed their breakfast. After they finished, Finn said:

"So, now we must go to the basement of Ice Castle to watch over there how to get Ice King's memories and sanity back."

"Ypu are right, we must do it. So? Have you got everything we need?"

"Yeah! Sleeping bag, food, medicine, some water, toothbrushes, towels, clothes." - said Finn, and then Marceline nodded, appropving.

* * *

Onenhour later Finn and Marceline were in the Ice Kingdom near IK's lair. Tyey quietly sneaked in, hiding behind Ice King himself. He didn't notice the two intruders as they moved to the stair, which leaded down, to lower floors. They went down, passing by many corridors and rooms. They saw many rooms - kitchen, prison for important "guests" and many other rooms. Some of them used often, other were deserted. Finally, they came into the big hall with big double ice dour leading forward. Finn and Marceline stopped and saw a sign. It says:

"Who wants to past through the doors must hang the Ice Crown to the doors, then they'll be open For you and only for you. Then they'll be closed for three hundred years."

When Marceline and Finn read it, Finn said:

"So... We must get IK's crown to open the doors, right?"

"Yeah, you stupid dweeb. I think I'll get it. Forst, I'll terrifire Simon, and when he faint' I'll take the crown and bring it here."

"Okay, It sounds like a good plan, Marceline!" - Finn said and Marceline flew back to where they came. Five minutes later Mrceline returned with the ccrown in her hands and put it into the door. "That was easy" - Marceline said as the doors opened. They were standing in the big cave made of ice. The cave was very huge, her walls hid in the blue darkness. There were many destroyed human buildings, many cars. Even was statue of Lenin.

"Who is this man? Vla... Vladimir Il... Ilich Le... Lenin. Vladimir Ilich Lenin. Who is him? Someday I heard his name when I was studing history at PB's, but forgot who is he."

"It is the man from long time ago. He built comunism, the way of ruling the country, if say short. But the story of comunism is very long, but we came here not to learn history junk. And Finn, where exactly Simon found his crown?"

"Old dock worker. What is docks?"

"That is like port. But with shops, bars aand other stuff. Let's search over there" - Marceline pointed her pale finger to the direction of building looking like port's one. Then Finn heard something and turned around to find where the noise came from. Soon they both saw a snow troll.

"Who dares to come here?! If you want to get there, you must fight me first!" - it groaned and swung at the direction of Finn and Marceline. Then Finn pulled out his demon sword and Marceline her axe-bass.

"Let's kick snow butt!"

"Hell yes Finn!" - shouted Marceline and the two charged powerfully at snow troll. Finn swung and the arm, holding troll's ice blade, fell, and Marceline's chop cut some fingers on the other hand, causing the troll to groan in anger and pain. The last chop, sent by Finn, cut off troll's head. Then troll's body went to snow ashes.

"That was pretty easy too. Now let's get to the docks before another snow monster appear." - said Marceline and the two went straight to the docks. When they got there they saw many skeletons in the rest of clothes.

"Finn, do you know how does old worker look like?"

"If he's old, his hair must've been white or light gray and he MUST have a beard." - Fin answered and he with Marceline started searching for dead body with some grey hair and a beard. They found this corpse quickly and noticed some book lying in his dead cold hands. But when Marceline got this book the corpse raised and said in low dark voice:

"No one will get this book, never and nobody." - it said and began to choke Marceline. Then it turned to shocked Finn. "Look here, child. She is slowly dying infront of you. You think you can easily free her out of my icy hands, but I don't think so. You must free her with the feelings. But nobody have love feelings to her. She is monster, bloodsucker. I'll give you the time to think before she will be dead. You have 10 minutes to think." - it said, still holding Marcline by her throught. She tried to get free, but couldn't. Then Finn tried to punch dead skeleton in his head, but couldn't. He couldn't even move. "Child, I said you can think, but not move." - skeleton said in dark voice again. Then Finn stood and began to think hard. 'This monster said he will free her if anyone have feelings of love to her, but I don't know anyone who does actually love Marceline! Even if I do like her, like a friend, I don't love her! Or I do? Argh, so hard to think! Look Finn, if you won't do this, Marceline dies. But I don't love her! But I have a crush on PB, so I can't love two women! Or maybe she just attracts me, so I do love Marceline? And how can this dead body make difference bitween love and like?..' - Finn thought and saw Marceline fainted, still dead hands choking her. 'I must do this! I am hero! And I do love her!' Finn made his decision. He turned to dead corpse and saw it open his skeleton mouth to say something.

"As I can see, you have made decision. So, do you love Marceline, the scary queen of vampires, daughter of pure evil, creature made by the darkest night?" - said corpse in low dark voice.

"Yes, I do love her!" - Finn said in loud voice.

"Proove me." - said skeleton, his hands away from Marceline. It gave her to Finn. "Marceline, I am sorry if you won't like it when I tell you. You maybe will kill me, but I don't care anymore." - Finn said and kissed Marceline deep on her cold lips. He kissed her for 1 minute, then pulled away, blushing. Then skeleton rose his head again and saidd "You past your decision. Now I let you to carry this book." Then skeleton fell on the ground like other dead bodies must've done when they died. Then Finn picked up the book, put it in his green backpack, and then grabbed Marceline and walked out of the Ice Castle.

* * *

One hour later Finn was in Marceline's house. He put Marceline on her bed, repeating "Wake up, wake up, please, wake up..." And it'll be infinitive, but Marceline woke up and looked around.

"Finn, how did you save ourselves? And did yu get the book?"

"Yeah, I got it. And how did I save uorselves? Well..."

"Keep going."

"IsaidIloveyouandkissedyoudeeponyourlips." - Finn said quickly, becoming redder faster then the speed of light. Marceline looked at him with shock and unbelieving look. Finn reached the reddest color and said:

"Okay, you don't like me, I'm leaving. Sorry." - said Finn and ran out of the house. But Marceline tryed to follow him, shouting: "Finn, stop please!" But it didn't worked. When Marceline shouted the last time her head fell with tears. Then she whispered: "But Finn... I love you too..." Then Marceline began to cry and went back into her house. The book was still on the table. "This book... Ugh, for this we went far underground and now Finn left me because of his shyness! Ugh, I will search for him the next day." - Marceline whispered, fell on her bed and drifted into sleep, still full of tears.


	4. Chapter 4-Secrets unveiled

**[A/N] Hello guys. Sorry, I haven't posted in awhile, 'cause I didn't know what to put in this chapter. There were too stupid chapter, gross chapter and more and more! I hated ynyself about the stupid shit I wrote. So I re-wrote this chapter more then 2 times. Anyway, let's check out new chapter!**

* * *

**Next day**

Marceline woke up in her bed. She was very tired, because she thought about Finn half of night. She wanted him to return to her, but understood, that Finn ran away because he was afraid of her reaction. Marceline understood him, so now she wants only to come to him and let her feeling flow through her to him.

And Marceline wanted to read the book they found in Ice Cave, so they could gain information of 'cure' to Simon's madness. Marceline wanted to hear Simon, not Ice King, again as she wanted to tell Finn how she feel. But also she was afraid if Finn would count her feelings as another mind game she made! But Marceline made her decision. She is going to meet Finn and talk to him.

* * *

Marceline grabbed her umbrella and flew out of her cave to the direction of Finn and Jake's ( And Marceline's too, y'know) Tree House. She made the way to adventurers' house very quickly and sneaked in the open window. Mrceline put her umbrella to others and turned invisible. She found Finn and Jake sittion on the couch, eating their breakfast.

"Hey Finn, I can sence something is bothering you, dude."

"My private biz, okay?" - Finn half-yelled at his brother.

"Hey bro, don't be rude! I am your brother, ELDER brother! Tell me what is bothering you so I can help and you'll feel yourself better." - said Jake in brotherly-fatherly tone, lite talking to child (Finn was actually the one.)

"Okay bro. So me and Marceline went to basement of the Ice Castle and she has been chocked by a skeleton, which. Cannot be beaten with my strength. It needed... Love. So I said I love Marceline. But skeleton, worst of all, said that I must proove it. So I have to kiss her on the lips..."

"And do tier 15?" - said Jake, giggling. Finn lightly punched Jake's arm and said loud, became redder then a tomatoe.

"Jake! We didn't do THAT! I am to young anyway and I WAS NOT thinking about that!"

"Sorry bro, just kidding. So, tell me what happened next."

"Okay. So I kissed Marceline on her lips, but she had fainted a moment before I did it, so she didn't know I did this. Then we went to her house and there I tell her about this. She was looking strange at me so I ran away. Maybe now she is searching for me to kill me as if she knew I saw her naked in her bathroom when we sneaked in her house!"

"Wait, what?" - said Jake and saw Finn blushing madly. During this Marceline gasped and turned red too, loosing her control of invisibility, but brothers didn't see her, so she quicly turned herself invisible again, still blushing mad.

"And that's why you didn't want to come back after I saw you! You are becoming a man, Finn!" - Jake laughed hard as punching lightly Finn's shoulder. Finn became the deepest shade of red Marceline has ever taste. Then Finn said:

"Yeah... That's how it happened. So what am I going to do?"

"You must go to talk to Marceline. And tell her you saw her... Without clothes, so she wouldn't be mad if she'll ever hear it from another man."

"You are right, Jake! I'll go tell her. And yeah, my belongings will belong to you if I die, okay?" - said Finn, half-joking. His brother began to laugh hard as Finn went to Mrceline's house. Marceline herself grabbed her umbrella, still blushing, went to her house to meet Finn.

* * *

Finn arrived at Marceline's house and standed infront of thenhouse. He wanted to knock on the door, but it was opened by Marceline. She was in her tank top and grey trousers.

"Hey Finn. Come on in." - Marceline said and Finn entered the house, stepping into her house.

"Sit on the couch, Finn. I'll hear you out, but,I need something to eat. Do you want any?"

"No, thanks. I have already ate my breakfast, so tou can eat all the food, m'lady, without my help." - said Finn and Marceline went to the kitchen, lightly blushing. She grabbed a bowl pf strawberries and 3 red apples. She brought with her and sat on her couch with Finn.

"So Finn, you mau say whatever you want to me."

"Okay, Marceline. Well, first of all, I am sorry."

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"For runnning away and for... Seeing you naked."

"Okay... Wait, WHAT?! You saw me naked?! When and where?!"

"Marceline, chill! I was not peeking at you, it was an accident, I swear! Remember the time me and Jake hid in your closet?"

"Yeah, I remember. So?"

"Jake sent me to scope the scene and I went to see where are you. So... I saw you without your clothes." - said Finn and awkward silence fell. Mrceline began to blush once again and Finn... He was blushing too, of course. (Poor shy boy).

"Okay... So, let's start with the book we found, okay?"

"Sure." - said Finn and the two opened old book.

"Hey Finn, look here!" - Marceline pointed her pale finger on one of the many pictures. "If I understand right, the crown must be taken away from it's owner for one year. If it is only 1st stage... And if,it is complete... 100 hundred years. We can't do it! Maybe I can, I'm immortal. But it is too long!"

"Maybe we can find another way to solve this?"

"Maybe. Anyway, let's look deeper." - said Marceline and then they resumed reading. They found many descriptions about crown's powers. The most powerfull was the freezing of all world. It kills crown's owner and it cannot be used next 1000 years.

"Marceline! I found the solvation!"

"What is this solvation?"

"The owner of the crown must return it to previous owner!"

"Old dock worker!" - they both said in unison.

* * *

**[A/N] Intriguing? Wait for next chapter! It will be today or the next day, I swear!**

**Follow and review, please :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Quest for Life

**[A/N] Finaly! New chapter of Frozen Memories! Read and review.**

* * *

**The same day**

"But Marceline, there is something written under this statement" — said Finn and pointed on the next line of text. Marceline started reading: "But you must collect three items to complete mind-returning process to the owner of the crown. First item is a sphere where all his/her memories are — this sphere is situated in The Forest of Forgotten Ones. Second item is anything which left by The Owner before owning the crown — books, clothes, photos, etc. And the last one is the crown itself. The Owner must take all three items in hands and say: "Memoria et clara perierunt mentes venire._"_ Then mind-returning process will be complete. But there are some side effects you must know — The Owner will fall in coma for three weeks to recover completely. You'll have to protect him during this time as The Owner will be very weak."_  
_

"The second and third items are easy to find, so now we must go to this forest, right?"

"Yeah Finn. I know where this forest is — it is far beyond Ice Kingdom to east. We have to pass through Fields of Purity — only the one who has pure and innocent love and his/her lover can pass. There must be no doubt about love too. Second is Desert of Fears. Needless to say that you'll see everything you are afraid of. Then will be Forest of Serenity — peaceful place to rest. And then will be that Forest of Forgotten Ones. So our traveling bags will be needed. So, let's go, it's evening already!" — said Marceline. Then she went with Finn for a long trip. No, not for trip. For the greatest Adventure in history!

* * *

Finn and Marceline had passed the Ice Kingdom by midnight and now they are going to Fields of Purity. When they reached it, Marceline tried to pass the field, but couldn't. She can feel herself walking (flying) fast enough to pass this field within a blink of eye, but Finn could see her stuck in the midair.

"Marceline, you are not even moving. Maybe I can?" — asked Finn, doubted voice.

"There is only one way to check this out — go and try, dweeb." — Marceline answered annoyedly. Then Finn tried, but couldn't too.

"Marceline, I think I can't too. Maybe we'll have a little rest?"

"Yeah, *yawn*, I think so." — said Marceline as Finn began to set up his sleeping bag under a big shaded tree (He, like a hero, must protect Marceline from the sun) at the edge of the field. He opened his big sleeping bag and lied in.

"Hey, where will I sleep?" — asked Marceline worriedly.

"You didn't bring your sleeping bag? Can't you turn yourself as a bat and sleep under a branch of tree?"

"I don't think I can." — said Marceline, as Finn closed his eyes, preparing for a nap. Then he felt sleeping bag opened, cold wind rushing in it as Finn shivered.

"Marceline!"

"What? I just want to sleep! So make me some room." — said Marceline crawling in the sleeping bag and closing it. Then Finn mumbled "Whatever." And closed his eyes again. Then he felt something on his chest and opened his eyes. Finn saw Marceline's head on it and blushed. He didn't make any stupid questions for the Glob's sake and soon was slowly fading away from reality to his dreams.

Marceline thought Finn was sleeping as she kissed his lips softly and whispered quietly: "I didn't answer you about you saying you love me... I love you too, Finn, even if you tell this monster that only to save me, but not having real feelings at all." But Finn heard it, blushed madly and said, sleepily: "I didn't have much choice... At least I do really like-like, or seriously like you. Even love you with all my heart." As Finn said it, Marceline blushed. "Really? You do really have feelings for me? Oh, Finn..." — whispered Marceline sexy and kissed Finn on his lips mighty, passionately and with all love she have. Finn tried to open his mouth to speak only to feel Marceline's snake-like tongue sliding in it and wrapping around his own tongue. Finn's eyes widened and he started to kiss back. They pulled away, blushing, five minutes later. Then they both fell in a peaceful dreams.

* * *

The next day

Finn woke up early in the morning as he usually did before. But now there was beautiful vampire girl sleeping right here, with him. Marceline awoke 15 minutes later and they both looked at the dirrection of Fields of Purity. The two have already knew that they can pass it, as their love was strong, no doubt, and pure.

* * *

**[A/N] Sweet ending here I have. Did you like it? Review!**

**And 'Memoria et clara perierunt mentes venire' is translated as 'Memory lost and bright mind must come back' (Not exactly, I translated it from Russia translation of Latin words, heh :D **


	6. Chapter 6-Timoris et amoris

**[A/N] New chapter of Frozen Memories is here! Read and review.**

* * *

Finn woke up early in the morning as he usually did before. But now there was beautiful vampire girl sleeping right here, with him. Marceline awoke 15 minutes later and they both looked at the dirrection of Fields of Purity. The two have already knew that they can pass it, as their love was strong, no doubt, and pure.

Finaly, Finn broke the silence:

"Marceline. I think we can pass this field now."

"I think so too, yeah. So, let's go." — said Marceline, put on her gloves and sun hat, as the two walked through the Fields of Purity. It was a peaceful place. Birds was singing, water was flowing and flowers were smelling good. At the end of the field were many dead or yellow grass, then sand was showing up. Byond the Fields of Purity was...

"The Desert of Fears..." — Finn said afraidly. He was afraid if he'll see the ocean, but he saw something more scary then the ocean... He saw illusion of dead Marceline. And she living (or unliving) herself saw Finn dead. They both drew closer to each other, hand in hand. They walked that way for good ten minutes when saw giant dark castle. Soon they heard growling and monster showed up. He was humanoid, 3 meters tall. His head was a human skull, without any signs of skin or eyeballs. There was dark smoke flowing from it's eye holles and mouth. He had some kind of grey robe on him and the black crown looked like three spiked souls with faces which showed fear.

"Who dares to come to the heart of Desert of Fear, to the King of Fears?! Don't you know that no one can pass it?!" - the King of Fears rasped darkly, making Finn and Marceline shivering. But Finn looked much bravely as he said:

"We are not afraid of you!"

"What? Haha, you are not?! You better be!" — it said as Finn's head filled up hallucinations. First one was death of Jake, his brother. Finn saw the King of Fears near dog's body, eating his soul. The next hallucination was death of Marceline. She was lying under the sun with the stake in her chest.

"No!" — Finn shouted and broke the illusion. The King of Fears seemed to be surprised, but quickly recovered. Soon Finn saw Marceline holding her head, screaming and repeating : "NO!NO!NO!.." Soon Marceline fainted, still holding her head.

"What have you done with her, you monster?!" — shouted Finn, pulling out his demon blood sword. The King of Fears just laughed maniacaly and said:

"I just sent some... Hallucinations to her. And you think you can beat me, stupid human?! You may try..." — it said and lunged at Finn, who dodged easyly, slicing the hand of the king by his sword. It groaned in pain and tried to catch Finn, who dodged again and cut off three fingers. The King shouted angrily in pain and shot black energy ball in Finn's direction. Finn reflected it back into King, who was thrown by his own dark magic to a column of his own castle, breaking it and burring the King under the dark stone. Finn quickly ran to Marceline, putting her up as she awoke.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah, j-just a b-bit in s-shock." — said Marceline in shaking voice, trying to stand up, but failing. Finn grabbed her bridal style and said:

"No no, you are not going anywhere in this condition. Lemme take you until you recover."

"T-thanks, Finn." — said Marceline, light blushing. Finn carried her away from the castle, awoiding the place where The King of Fears fell. Marceline was still shaking, curled up in Finn's soft hands. When she was able to stand up, she didn't because she wanted to be in Finn's grasp for some time.

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

Finn and Marceline reached the border of the desert and found the Forest of Serenity. It was the most peaceful place they both have ever seen. It was nearly evening when they reached it, so they decided to stay under big shadowed tree. It was cool and shadow-y under the branches, so Marceline took off both gloves and her sun hat, as Finn prepared the camp site. He put the sleeping bag near the trunk of the tree. Then heavy rain started and the two hid under the branches of tree.

"Well, if the rain started, I think I must cover the branches, or the rain will get to us." — Finn said, walking out of under the branches, covering them with some kind of waterproof cloth. Then he got back under the tree, covered with water.

"Oh glob, I must change my clothes. Marceline, don't look!" — Finn said and turned away from Marceline. As she gave him new clothes (similar to his usual, but without his hat) Finn started to take off watered ones. He took off his pants and Marceline giggled:

"Nice butt, hero"

"Hey, I said don't look, please!" — said Finn, blushing madly as he put on new pants. Then he changed his T-shirt and took off his hat, unveiling his beautiful, golden hair. It's length was about 10 centimeters longer than Marceline.

"Wow Finn, you have beautiful hair here. Why are you hiding this under your hat?"

"My hair drives all girls, LSP included, to marry me. I don't want this though."

"Why? I think even Bonnibelle would marry you if you showed her your hair."

"Maybe, but this kind of marriage is unfair to girls, I think. I am hero anyway, so I must not do unfair things to anyone! And by the way, does my hair drive you?"

"A little bit. And I thought your hair will be red, so I can feed on it sometimes." — Marceline giggled, stroking Finn's hair. He blushed lightly and giggled too.

"Yeah, I thought you thought that my hair is red. But Marceline, stop stroking my hair! I am going to take a nap and I advice you to do the same." — said Finn, pushing softly Marceline's hands from his hair. He lied in his sleeping bag, so did Marceline. She, as usual now, rested her head on Finn's chest, then quickly fell asleep. Finn fell too few seconds after and they both had peaceful dreams.

* * *

**The next day.**

Finn woke up first again and saw Marceline sleeping on his chest. He softly stroked her hair as she purred in her sleep. Then Finn got up, softly taking away Marceline's head from his chest. As she was still sleeping Finn went to the lake nearby. He took off his T-shirt and pants, leaving only underwear, jumped in the lake, splashing. He was swimming, tasting cool water by his skin. Sometimes he went underwater fo five minutes, then swam up to the surface. He was swimming for half an hour when suddenly heard loud water impact near him. Finn turned to face it only to see Marceline swimming near him in her underwear and bra. He blushed madly and soon felt Marceline's cold hands on his hips, taking Finn down underwater. He tried to escape, but Marceline's grip was strong. She took him deeper and soon was an eye-level with him. She kissed him on lips, sending some air in his lungs. Then she smiled and led him to the surface. Finn showed on it, gasping for air.

"Marceline, that was amazing!"

"Yeah, I know. I don't really need air, but oxygen, so I gave you air and breathed in oxygen which was in the water."

"I don't really know about it, so thanks. That was very mathematical!" — Finn said and the two kissed, fistbumping.

"Yeah, that's sweet and all, but we must find Simon's sphere with memories and bring it to him." — said Marceline, becoming seriously. Then she and Finn went to dressing. When they finished, they packed their stuff, brushed their teeth and fangs (Marceline's, of course) and went to the direction of Forest of Forgotten Ones.

* * *

**[A/N] I am tired at writing, so I stopped here. I'll update soon, so don't worry. Interesting, yeah? And why there was only one review to previous chapter? You didn't like it? :(**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**And 'Timoris et amoris' means 'Fear and Love'**


	7. Chapter 7-The Forest of Forgotten Ones

**[A/N] What the muffin, guys?! Why only one review to previous chapter? I am flustrated...**

**Anyway, there's seven chapter.**

**Disclaimer: blah-blah-bloh-bloh-blop-blip-blap.**

* * *

**The same day.**

Marceline and Finn were heading to the Forest of Forgotten Ones. They didn't know what will happened, so stayed high alerted. Only sign of entering the forest was a sign "You are entering The Forest of Forgotten Ones," placed on the tree. This forest had no difference with others, but darker. As Finn and Marceline walked farther the forest became darker and darker. Soon Marceline was able to take off her hat and gloves. Finn had to turn on his flashlight as forest became as dark as night.

"Marceline..." — both Finn and Marceline heard and turned around. This voice seemed to come from all sides. The voice was calling Marceline. "You left me..." — said dark voice and shadow came out from darkness. "You killed me..." — another shadow came. Marceline was already visible shaking, afraidly. Soon there were voices all over the forest, speeking: "You killed me...", "You deserted me...", "You forgot me...". "You did nothing to save me..." — said familiar voice of man. Marceline and Finn turned to face it, and saw... Simon Petrikov. He was already with beard, long nosed and blue skinned. He also had his glasses with crackened right glass. His face showed no emotions, his voice repeated, as he walked slowly to Marceline: "You did nothing to save me... You deserted me..."

"Simon, no! I tried! I tried!" — Marceline cried, tearfull and afraid of this shadow, as it repeated:

"...forgot me..."

"NO!"

"...deserted me..."

"N-NO!" — Marceline was sitting, holding her head and crying, as shadow repeated with no emotions:

"...did nothing..."

"NO! NO! I t-trie-ed, I-i t-tr-ie-d" — Marceline was sobbing, holding her head as Simon walked to her. He walked close to her, then his face turned sad and said:

"Help me to get out... Of my doom..."

"I-i w-will h-help." — Marceline said and looked up at her friend.

"Go to The Tunnel of Forgotten Memories and return... Real me my memories... Help me..." — Simon said sadly, then walked away, fading. Marceline fainted from this stress, then Finn ran to her, grabbed her unconscious body and walked straight to tunnel. He didn't know how to get there, but got there. He saw many spheres with memories on each wall of tunnel. This tunnel was like in metro, but it was endless. Soon Finn saw lights — metro station. He ran there and saw many people waiting. They were waiting the train to their last destination. They didn't notice the two people, walking in the tunnel, but one did. He was... Simon Petrikov. He nodded to Finn, who nodded back. Then Simon faded in the crowd, surrounding him. Finn soon looked at this direction and saw no signs of blue old man. Then he walked past the station, farther and farther. Soon Finn heard voice, calling him:

"Finn..."

"Who's here?!"

"It's me... Simon Petrikov... I am, or my memories, locked in this sphere. Grab it and bring it to real me, who became insane. I will remember this, it's not a dream. It is not a dream, Finn." — the voice said and everything around Finn began to fade.

* * *

Finn woke up in Marceline's house, she herself in his arms. He felt something glowing in his pocked and pulled out... Sphere with Simon's memories. Finn looked in it and saw Simon's sad face past the bars. He was locked there. Finn tried to wake up Marceline, but unsuccessfuly. 'If Marceline can't wake up, I must take her to Ice Castle, go to this big ice cave, bringing Ice King with me and save him from doom.' — Finn said and walked out of Marceline's house only to find out that he is in Ice Castle.

* * *

**Ice King's P.O.V.**

I am sitting alone in my castle... Agsin. Where are my princesses? Maybe I should cook myself dinner...

"Gunter!"

"Wenk?"

"Take my soup in fridge to microwave and turn it on, please!"

"Wenk!"

"Thanks, Gunts." — I said as my penguin took my soup. I am so hungry! I can't wait until I can eat! I wasn't eating since Finn and Marceline knocked me out... Oh, here it is! Oh, hot! This fish soup is my best, I think!

As I took my soup from Gunter and began to walk to my table I saw large bright portal opened and Finn appeared infron of me.

"Clamballs!" — I shouted, my soup fell. Oh, it will take a while to cook another one! "What are you doing here?! You'll have to make me new soup!"

"Ice King, there s no time to waste! We have to cure Marceline!"

"What's with her?!"

"I don't know! But we must take her to big ice cave in the basement of your castle!"

"Okay, if it is so neccessary..." — I said and walked with Finn down the stairs. Mother of glob, I didn't know that I have so much rooms down here! Anyway, we reached the basement. Oh, big double doors! I don't remember creating them... And they are opened!

"Quick, IK! We must get to one place before we couldn't cure Marceline!" — Finn shouted, running to some wood buildings in my cave. Whoah, the cave is much larger then I saw! We reached this buildings as I saw dead man with beard. Oh gross!

"IK, grab his skeleton hand and Marceline's hand!" — Finn told me as I did. Oh gross! Then he took my hand and another skeleton hand! Oh gross...

"IK, say Memoria et clara perierunt mentes venire!"

"If it'll help, okay." — I answered and said this words. Strange... And why did I ha...

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

Ice King fainted after this words. The crown began to exude red rays from it's red gems, as Ice King sweated. Finn grabbed him and turned to leave the cave only to find out that he is at candy hospital. He had Marceline in one hand and Ice King in another. Nurses turned to Finn, shocked.

"No time for auestions, help me!" — Finn said loud as nurses grabbed Ice King and Marceline, bringing them to hospital beds. Finn looked questioningly at nurse Ice Cream.

"Finn, Marceline is alright, just had big shock. She'll wake up soon."

"Ice King?"

"He seemed to fall in coma, we can do nothing, it seemed that he'll wake up only in three weeks or four."

"Thanks IC."

"It is my job, Finn." — Ice Cream said and walked away, leaving Finn alone with Ice King (who eas sweating hardly) and Marceline, who sleeped with labored breath.

Ten minutes later Marceline woke up and saw Finn, sleeping nearby on the chair. She didn't try to wake him up, but watched him sleeping. Finn had no hat, his hair was streaming down to floor. Marceline began to stroke hero's golden haor, as he purred in his sleep. Soon he woke up, saw Marceline and hugged her.

"Thank Glob you are okay!" — Finn said.

"No, thank Glob _you_ are okay." — Marceline said and crashed her lips on his, making him blush, while he kissed her back. Five minutes later they pulled away, blushIng. Then Marceline said:

"Finn, I can see you are looking much older. About 16 years old."

"Really? How can it b... Ahh, that tunnel! Maybe it can make people look older. But you are looking like usual!"

"I am immortal, I can't age, remember?"

"Err, yeah." — Finn answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he and Marceline looked at Simin's unconscious body. He was sweating hard, his body was slowly changing.

"Is he gonna be alright, Finn?"

"I think he is." — Finn answered and the two hugged.

* * *

**The End!**

**[A/N] Yeah, it is the end! Guys, I think I'll make sequel to it, as I think this is the best Finnceline story I've ever made! My first story is kind'a suck, second is kind'a sadistic, and fourth is not even Finnceline, so yeah. Ad your oppinion?**


End file.
